


A Little Distraction

by Anthrobrat



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secrets, but also not really, lots of banter, they are drunk but the hand jobs are consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat/pseuds/Anthrobrat
Summary: My fill for the prompt: "Oops, we got drunk and gave each other (Dealer's Choice).Harry and Lew get lost and find each other after a long night of drinking. Shenanigans and revelations ensue in Lew's apartment in Aldbourne. Featuring lots of people who keep secrets.
Relationships: Kitty Grogan/Harry Welsh, Lewis Nixon/Harry Welsh, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchkey/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Oops, we got drunk and gave each other (Dealer's Choice)."
> 
> This work was supposed to be titled "regrettable handjibber," but honestly there ain't nothing regrettable about it. 
> 
> I am, actually, wholeheartedly assuming that Lara is the one who posted this, but if it wasn't please do let me know so I can give the appropriate dirty minded heathen the credit. Otherwise, Lara this one's for you, it's been brewing since August, I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, thank you very much to Dane for the quick read and confidence to just suck it up and put it here. Love you dudester.

“Harry! Harry, where you going, the billets are this way!” Nix jogged haphazardly down the wet sidewalk toward the lieutenant, who was currently weaving around the cobblestones and keeping his eyes firmly on the ground as he maneuvered the wrong direction home.

“I got it! I got it! I know where I’m --” Harry stopped with a hand on the stone wall to his left, and then looked at that hand, then forward to where he was headed and back at Nix before making an about face. His face broke into that stupid gap-toothed smile “See? I got it.” 

“Come on, killer, we’ll get you home.” Nix clapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, and then proceeded to hiccup and trip over his first cobblestone. “I hope.”

Harry barked a laugh at Nix’s misstep, before finally grabbing the back of his jacket and allowing them to move slowly back in the right direction. 

They were both in their own world, giggling at the way their gaits were so unmatched that they kept bumping into everything, when Harry finally broke the silence. 

“Do you ever miss it?” he asked, peeking an eye open and up at Nix, and then seemingly regretting it and quickly facing forward again. 

“Miss what, Harry?” 

“Life. Family. The Sunday Paper? Sleeping in a comfortable bed with your woman curled up beside you? I miss that.” 

“Sure, Harry. I miss life. What’s with the theatrics? Kitty finally leave you?”

“She most certainly did not. Or she better not have. I sent her my reserve ‘chute yesterday. Wednesday? Yester… I sent it. So now she has to marry me.” Harry smiled at the sky, tried to twirl a step, missed graceful by a mile. 

“Harry, do you mean to tell me that Miss Kitty Grogan,” Nix stopped mid sentence and midstep, throwing Harry for a loop before lighting up the cigarette that had been untouched between his lips and continuing, “sleeps in a bed with a man who is not yet her husband?” 

“Miss Kitty Grogan is a woman full of  _ secrets _ ,” Harry whispered into the humid English air, giggling like a 10 year old boy. 

“And what about you, Harry? You got secrets too?” Nix asked, finally balancing out their steps as they neared Harry’s billet, a few blocks from Nixon’s rented apartment. 

“Nah. Open book. Look at me!” He opened his arms as if to show off his stature. “Where would I keep them?” 

They both laughed, but then Harry tripped, and Lew caught him against the wall of the stoop in front of his lodging. He had stepped in closer than necessary, so close he could smell Harry’s cologne. It made his breath catch. 

“It’s easier, you know, when you find other ways to spend your time that aren’t thinking you’re gonna die and thinking about home.” Nix finally got out. 

“Does it?” Harry said, finally making direct eye contact. 

“It does. It helps to get what you need from someone more,” Nix put a hand next to Harry’s shoulder, boxing him in just slightly, “nearby.”

“That gal back at the bar seemed to have other plans for her night than accompanying me back to my borrowed room, Nix.”

“She did.” Nix slowly closed his eyes, and slid them halfway back open. He would try one more time, but either Harry was dense or he was being purposefully obtuse. “I was thinking someone closer. Easier. Who wouldn’t bother you come morning.”

“You offering something, Lewis?”

“I could be, if there was a willing party” 

And then Harry, with the biggest smile of the night so far, hooked a finger in Nixon’s belt loop.

“I hear you’re renting your own place. I’m shocked and saddened that I still haven’t seen it. I am, after all, a fellow Lieutenant”

Nix didn’t even take the time to respond, he merely wrapped his arm back around Harry’s shoulders and lurched out into the street again. Off to his rented room. Where there was privacy. And a decent sized bed, if that was where this was headed. 

“You gonna treat me to a nightcap when we get there?” Harry slurred at him as they continued on down the road.

“Sure Harry, so long as you don’t fall over.”

When they finally got to Nix’s place, more sober for having walked in the chilled mist, an awkward silence began to hang over them. Nix wasn’t sure anymore what the plan had been for the two of them. 

“How ‘bout a little music?” he asked, and then jumped at the chance to change the atmosphere when Harry smiled and nodded. 

An Andrews Sisters tune came on when he dialed into the right channel, and he was struck with the sudden urge to ask Harry to dance. He ignored it and instead sat across from him at the tiny table in the corner, tapping a toe before jumping up once more to grab a new bottle of Vat and some glasses. 

“Hmm, it’s a nice atmosphere you’ve got going in here. I much prefer it to the ‘Mid-Century British collectibles’ motif at the billet.”

“Don’t poke fun. Your host family happen to be fantastic hosts.”

Nix sat back down at the table across from Harry, slouching down and moving one foot so it sat between the other man’s. Harry noticed immediately, mirroring his posture so their calves brushed and their knees rested against one another. 

The time passed slowly as neither of them made a move beyond their knees continuing to brush together as they rehashed the craziness of the last few days. 

“You think we’ll jump soon?”

“Harry,” Lew responded with a knowing look.

“I know, I know. I gotta quit asking.” Harry tipped what remained in his glass into his mouth in a quick gulp, giggling at the face Nix made in protest, and pushed back. The whole night had taken a very different turn from where they were headed on the road, and Nix was still uncertain how to get it back. 

It seemed Harry wasn’t opposed to giving it one last try. Walking over to where Nix was sat, he clasped his hands behind his back and rocked up onto his toes and then back onto his heels, smiling all the while and glancing down his nose. 

“Did you want to ask something else?” Nix asked, quirking his eyebrow, not breaking eye contact.

“Well, I hear you brought me here for some reason or another, I was thinking I might find out what.” 

Nix tried not to smile at the quip, but failed. When Harry rocked up on his toes and back once more, he added a little too much momentum and began to topple over, so Nix grabbed him by the belt and hauled him upright. 

“Some might call that a little forward, Lieutenant,” Harry mumbled, but Nix ignored it and finally pressed his palm to the hardening ridge along the front of Harry’s pants. 

“Now this,” he said, sliding his palm down and back up once more, “this is forward.” 

Nix was expecting another retort from Harry, but all he got was a groan and a long exhale as he rocked once more, this time into Nix’s hand. When Nix repeated the motion, Harry reached out and gripped the back of his chair for balance. His eyes fluttered shut and the smile on his face wavered. It gave Nix a heady feeling, to make his friend feel this way. 

Harry didn’t say anything more, but he reached down and wrapped a hand in Nix’s collar, pulling him up out of the seat and onto his own slightly unsteady feet. The move made the former angle impossible, so Nix took the opportunity to unbuckle Harry’s belt instead. 

“Was this what you were thinking about? Out on the street?” Harry asked as he reached out to do the same. 

Nix couldn’t help but smile down at the curly haired man as they eased open the buttons on each other’s pants.

“You gonna take your shoes off and stay awhile?” He half groaned as Harry got a hand into his pants. There was a bit of fumbling, but he got his hand closed around the shaft through Nix’s shorts. 

“Hmm, is that the kind of thing this is? The shoeless kind?” Harry laughed low in his throat. “You gonna lay me on your bed Lewis?”

“I guess not,” Nix sighed over Harry’s shoulder as he opened his pants, pulling the tabs far enough apart to give himself good space to maneuver through his shorts and get a good grip. If he was doing this, he was going to do it right.

“That feels good,” Harry moaned when Lew’s hand twisted around the head of his cock. “Oh Jesus. Have you been practicing? To think I considered you faithful to the mistress.”

“Consider it home field advantage,” Lew breathed into the air between them. There had been practice, here and there, but nothing he was willing to confess. “You’re just as good at it.”

“I’ve had practice, Lew.”

“Is Miss Kitty not the only one with secrets then?” Harry laughed in an appropriate fashion for the situation, but didn’t answer, so Nix continued his ministrations. Harry’s rhythm faltered when Nix licked his own palm and put it back, skin to skin, the saliva producing just the right amount of lubrication to get the job done. Harry gave up all together then, reaching up and clutching Nix’s jacket in both hands. 

Nix figured Harry was close, because the noises he was making went from jokes, to groans to at that point nothing more than hitches in his breath and stuttered exhales. They locked eyes briefly before Harry buried his face against Nix’s chest, coming into his hand. 

“Lemme catch my breath and I’ll take care of you,” Harry sighed, still leaning enough on Nix that if he wasn’t careful they might just tumble over altogether. He used his clean hand to lean Harry back against the table and walked across the room to wipe his hands on a relatively clean towel that he’d thrown over the door handle. 

Turning around, he watched as Harry all but swaggered toward him. Nixon’s pants were still unbuttoned, but he was safely tucked away, while Harry had put his pants and shirt to rights. It felt like an odd power exchange, what with his pants hanging open while the other lieutenant looked all proper. Well, as proper as Drunk Harry ever looked. 

“You look like a man with a plan, Harry.” Nix laughed as Harry sauntered over, wagging his eyebrows and biting his lip.

“I’ve got a little something up my sleeve, sure.” He kept walking, up to Nix and then walking him back until he was pressed up against the wall. Unlike how he’d done for Harry, Harry opened his pants and then pulled them and his shorts down, so they were bunched around his thighs and his cock was pointing out into the night. When Nix looked down, Harry winked back at him. “I like to do things right.” 

Nix hummed his agreement and thrust his hips toward Harry’s hand. The courser feeling of a man’s hand always gave him an extra jolt of something. The girl he’d been seeing barely even touched it, so the brazen way Harry reached his other hand down and cupped him with one hand while the other continued its rhythm bordered on divine. He figured his grunt would affirm Harry’s questioning looks. 

Whatever Harry had learned during his practice sessions was so good it made Lew drop his head back into the wall. He closed his eyes, but then opened them and stared at the ceiling, trying to keep from embarrassing himself with how eager his prick was. If Harry noticed, it only spurred him on. Nix held on a little longer, and then let the next wave peak and bring him over the edge. Unlike him, Harry had a handkerchief handy to clean himself up. 

Heaving out a couple breaths, Nix leaned his head down onto Harry’s shoulder. It had been a nice interlude between the bar and their beds, this thing with Harry. Not knowing how to say so, he leaned in to kiss him quickly on the mouth but Harry jerked his head out of the way.

“Oh no! There are rules here. I’m not allowed to kiss anybody.”

“Miss Grogan really  _ does _ have secrets. You mean to tell me she knows what you’re getting up to? So much that she made rules?”

“Lewis,” Harry slurred, but only a little, as he pat Nix on the chest. “I tried to tell you. We had a deal, you see. We’ve got a few friends back home who are willing to keep her satisfied, and I was told to do what I must.”

“Clearly I married the wrong kind of woman.”

“Kathy?” Harry squeaked out, “I thought for sure you’d be more worried about what Dick might think. Isn’t there where you got your practice?”

Lew’s brows knitted together of their own volition. 

“Dick? Practice?” His head spun a little. “Why would -- what are you trying to say Harry?”

“Lew. I know how I look at Kitty, and how Kitty looks at me. I know what it looks like.” Harry came closer, leaning his chest against Lew’s. “And I know that’s how the ever tranquil Lieutenant Richard Winters gazes at you, my friend.” 

“I,” Lew gained some space and leaned back against the wall, doing up his pants in a hurry, trying to cover himself up again. “I think you’re seeing things that aren’t really there.” 

“Could be, Nix. Could be.” Harry patted each of his pockets, looking for his pack of smokes, and came up empty. “Maybe you should ask though.”

“Not gonna happen Harry.”

“Crying shame, we’re going to war you know,” Harry said as a means of saying goodbye, lighting up his cigarette and stumbling back out his door. Nix caught him as he was putting a hand on the wall outside his place. 

“You’re not gonna get lost, right?”

“Oh, if only I was the one who was lost, Lewis. If only.” With that, the crazy Irishman waved a hand, tilted his head down, and took off down the street. 

Lew closed the door and finally took off his boots. He shook his head and laughed. Fucking Harry, and his crazy ideas. It was a crazy idea right? There really was no way. He and Dick were best friends. He knew how he felt, but that was him, and it didn’t mean Dick felt the same. Lew heaved a sigh and laid back into his pillows. Fell asleep with a certain redhead on his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a playlist made for this. Here are some choice songs from it 
> 
> Ramrod - Bruce Springsteen  
> Need You Tonight - INXS  
> Young Americans - David Bowie  
> A Little Less Conversation - Elvis  
> Sexual Healing - Marvin Gaye


End file.
